A wide variety of methods are currently employed to attach a switch backing plate to a driver air bag cover. For example, mechanical fasteners, heat-staking or emabonding are frequency used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,968 discloses an air bag device including a cover having front and rear side walls that include securing grooves which engage projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,487 discloses an apparatus for attaching a cover on a part of a vehicle including an attachment rib and an interlocking snap connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,596 discloses an air bag device having a horn switch and support plate between the air bag and a pad whereby the support plate is attached to the bag holder by an attaching leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,190 discloses a fastenerless air bag cover and air bag module having at least one engagement member for engaging a housing connector;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,365 discloses an air bag cover assembly having a plurality of mounting posts extending downwardly from the cover to a reaction plate captured between the cover and a gasket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,241 discloses an air bag cover assembly having a substrate layer, an outer layer and a backing plate mounted to the substrate layer and overlying a switch aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,493 discloses a restraint system having a generally L-shaped switch support section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,933 discloses an air bag cover assembly including a switch fastenable to an air bag housing assembly.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,661; 5,465,998; 5,642,901; 5,590,902; 5,520,412; 5,685,561; 5,498,026; 5,501,485; and 5,683,101.
However, some if not all of the above-noted prior art still require secondary attachment equipment and processes to attach a switch backing plate to its air bag cover.